


Turn Around Bright Eyes

by DramaQ4Life



Series: Turn Around [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQ4Life/pseuds/DramaQ4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knew life was perfect, he had a perfect boyfriend, Blaine Anderson who he had been dating for three year and loving friends, but soon things start changing, his friends go against him, will Blaine also do the same? Not if he can do anything about it. Will contain flashbacks to Freshmen year and so on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around Bright Eyes

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 1 - 'I've Really Missed You'**

**Present Day**

**_Kurt Hummel_ ** _\- I miss you xx - 3.48pm_

Kurt Hummel sighed to himself as he typed out the message on his phone, quickly sending it as he tried to pay attention to whatever his AP English teacher had to say about the lesson, but for some reason he just couldn't concentrate and all he could really think about was how he would much rather be anywhere but here right now, especially here as being inside Dalton's doors and willing the clock to go both faster and slower was making Kurt miss Blaine a lot more than what he should.

Ah Blaine, Kurt thought to himself as he imagined what his twenty one year old boyfriend might be up to this minute, probably either studying notes for his classes which would he would attending sometime soon today or more than likely playing a video-game with his roommate, Wes, who was an ex-student of Dalton Academy, just like Blaine - he had left at the same time as Blaine as both boys had been Seniors, when Kurt was only a Freshmen -, and also an ex-Warbler, a member of Dalton Academy's glee club which Kurt was also in with his two best friend's, Jeffery Sterling - who with his bleached blonde hair and playful brown eyes would probably be mistaken for a Freshmen by how young he acted both in and out-with Dalton Academy, but that was just Jeff for you, he was one stop away from entering crazy station, however, Kurt knew that Jeff would find some-way to achieve this goal seeing as how like Kurt, this was Jeff's last year at Dalton Academy forever.

Another one of Kurt's friends, Nick Duval, despite looking very different from Jeff, as Nick had dark brown hair and brown eyes which made him stand out from most of the other Warblers as most of them had the same look about them apart from Wes and David, - David had left the same year as Wes and Blaine, but Kurt hadn't heard from him in a few years -, Wes was Asian to which a load of the Warblers jokingly used to like to wind him up by saying that he wasn't cooked long enough or something stupid like that to which Wes would laugh with them and then pound his gavel, yes his gavel, which he brought to every Warbler meeting, against the table threatening the guys to shut up enough times that he nearly always jumped up out of his seat to attack them with his gavel, were it not for the fact that right away Blaine and David would both grab him by the arms and try to calm him down long enough to sit and be normal for a bit longer, well if you could really call Wes normal that was anyway.

David, another of Kurt's friends, was black and despite the fact that at his old school - David had told him all about it - he had been bullied because of it, at Dalton, no-one batted an eyelash because Dalton had and still has a zero tolerance for bullying, something that Kurt knew he would never get anywhere else, for which he was glad that his dad had decided to send him to Dalton, instead of any other school where he would mostly likely have been shoved into dumpster's, lockers and even more worse things than he could ever imagine.

However, apart from that, Kurt was still surprised every day at how well his two best friends, Jeff and Nick got along, and although the two were together and had been since the first year of high school, almost the same time as he and Blaine, Kurt still couldn't how much the two acted like they had known each other for years, maybe even as long as when the two were first born, that was just how crazy it was.

Kurt's inner monologue was cut off as his phone lit up with a new message from one Blaine Anderson, and Kurt smiled to himself as he found out the answer to what Blaine was more than likely doing. Playing a video-game with Wes, as he could always use his phone when hanging out with Wes, unlike when he was studying and would blow up about the slightest thing, Kurt felt really bad for Blaine's teachers who taught him for his Senior year as Blaine had taken to learn all he could about each subject for his exams and pretty much snapped at his teachers if they disturbed him, that was the time that Kurt knew to leave Blaine alone as angry Blaine was not a sight he liked very much as he was pretty sure that the amounts of times he saw Wes and David looking around themselves around exam time was because Blaine always got them to study with him and would pout for hours if he didn't get his way or he would get annoyed if either Wes or David moved something that he was reading when trying to study.

At the time, Kurt hadn't really seen why Blaine had gotten so uptight and annoyed over the slightest thing, but now that he was in his Senior year, and looking towards very difficult exams that would help him achieve what he wanted, to either work as a fashion designer or study at NYADA, the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts which was the college he was most interested in, but he wanted to be realistic so he had applied for the two really early and was still just waiting on an answer back from either NYADA or Lasell College, though he was kind of hoping to get into Lasell since it was a lot closer to where Blaine currently was, but he didn't want to be hung up on this fact in case anything ever happened between them and they broke up, he wouldn't get his hopes up, though he never wanted him and Blaine to break up.

Kurt remembered where he was as Miss Smith, the AP English Teacher, slammed down a copy of the  _Macbeth_ play book which meant that the others were also to bring out their books which Kurt did, whilst opening the new message from Blaine, under the table of course - he didn't want to be caught texting, wondering what Blaine had to say to him this time.

**_Blaine Anderson_ ** _\- I miss you too, bright eyes, hopefully I can see you soon xx - 3.52pm_

Kurt had to refrain from blushing when he read this text, instinctively turning his phone to the side, so Jeff, his English partner could read it, but then he remembered that Jeff was off ill today, - he was thanking the gods that this was his last class of the day - after waking up early, just around the same time as Kurt, Jeff proceeded to sneeze twice, throw up a few times then went back to his bed, on Kurt's orders of course, he so wasn't having Jeff being sick anywhere near him especially not when Nick was out at a University Visit to Yale, Nick was wanting to do Journalism and Yale had the best course for that, so Nick was out there visiting today - which meant that Kurt would be able to relax in peace and text Blaine some more whilst completing his homework for his other classes.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat above him and he looked up into the face of his AP English teacher, Miss Smith, Uh Oh, Kurt thought to himself as he noticed that Miss Smith's usual carefree look was gone from her orange face - the women wore far too much foundation, for a classroom anyway - and instead there was a look of anger upon those rogued cheeks that made her face look like it was on fire, something that made Kurt feel rather scared as he waited to see what Miss Smith was going to say to him, though he had a good feeling that he knew what it was.

"Mr Hummel, is there something far more interesting under your desk which would refrain you from paying attention to my class?" Miss Smith asked, a thin smile on her face, her lips curled to show how it wasn't really a true smile, more of a look that someone who didn't like you would wear, especially since he had just been caught texting by said person.

"No Miss" Kurt answered back on reflex, before he remembered the phone in his hand and hastily went to hide it, but it seemed that the damage was done.

"Mr Hummel, you are no different than anyone else, phone over here now, and you can get it back at the end of the day. Am I understood?"

Kurt nodded to what his teacher had to say and she took his phone away from him, shutting it up in a drawer that made Kurt wince, his poor baby was going to be stuck in there for the next thirty minutes of the class.

Kurt heard a small snigger behind him and looked back to see another one of his friends, Thad - Thad was a Senior this year too - who had his hand up to his mouth and was trying not to giggle like a little school-girl at the fact that Kurt had just been caught texting.

Thad shook with suppressed laughter again, his brown eyes nearly swimming with tears that were forming at the fact that he couldn't laugh out loud until class was over.

Kurt just shook his head at the boy, who he was pretty sure would get in trouble if he didn't stop and turned back to the front of the class where Miss Smith was checking on something at her desk before calling on Kurt who gulped noiselessly, wondering what he was going to be asked about.

"Well Mr Hummel, since you seem to think you are the most important in this class, I wish for you take take over from where we were yesterday in  _Macbeth_ , let us see if you can remember that, since you can't seem to recall my classroom rules" Miss Smith sounded determined here as she tried to catch Kurt off guard, but Kurt could always remember where they were in the play as he read it to himself every night after going over it in English and he knew that right now, they were just getting to the part where Lady Macduff's son is killed because he doesn't believe what the murders do, he believes his father is innocent, which he more or less is.

" _I hope in no place so unsanctifed, Where such as thou mayst find him_." Kurt read from his play book, though he really didn't need to, he had memorized all the quotes in this book, due to the fact that he had read the play when he was younger, though Miss Smith really didn't need to know that, or else she would constantly call on him to read quotes from the play, how else was he going to think - or rather text - in the class if he had to constantly read.

"Thank you Mr Hummel, now, would you please be kind enough to explain the line that you just read?" Miss Smith now asked, a knowing smirk on her face that seemed to say  _'I bet you don't know what this means'_ , however, Kurt answered her question before she even think about trying to butt in with her own answer.

"The murderers have just arrived at Lady Macduff's house and she is telling them that she hopes her husband is somewhere where no-one can find him at all, but the murderers believe him to be a traitor for not being on Macbeth's side when he was crowned king" Kurt answered, feeling really proud of himself and he started to wonder what Blaine would say if he could see him right now, then he remembered that Blaine was at Harvard currently and wouldn't be able to see how well he was doing which dampened his spirits a bit as he waited to see what Miss Smith's reaction would be.

"Well class, since Mr Hummel seems to think he knows everything, I want all of you to write a thousand word essay on the major themes of the play and read to the end of the play by the end of this week" Miss Smith said, Kurt instantly hearing complaints as the assignment was given out, Miss Smith, however just smiled wickedly at this, a fact that Kurt found really disturbing just as the bell rang for the end of the class and the end of the day, to which Kurt packed his stuff up and headed to the front of the room whilst the rest of his classmates apart from Thad left to go back to their dorms and probably play games before starting work on their essays.

Kurt stopped at the teacher's desk, Thad right behind him and Miss Smith just nodded at him before handing him his phone back and stating that he'd better not do it again.

Kurt nodded and headed out the door with Thad, who instantly burst out laughing as soon as they had rounded the corner of the English corridor and were headed up towards Warbler Hall, yes that was the name of his dorm hall since he, like Thad was a Warbler.

"I can't believe you got caught texting, you never get caught" Thad finally said after calming down by which time the two had started to ascend the stairs to their dorms, Kurt's was 224 whilst Thad had a dorm all to himself since he was a Prefect which was right at the end of the hall, 229.

"Yeah, well usually I have Jeff to alert me when the devil from hell is coming, but he's ill today so that was a no-brainier" Kurt replied as he unlocked his phone and started to read the last two texts from Blaine whilst he could hear Thad beside him who had started singing something to the tune of  _'Uptown Girl'_.

"Ooh, Kurt's a little rebel, he text's in classes and he doesn't give a damn. However teach caught him today, Ooh."

**_Blaine Anderson_ ** _\- So how are the lovely classes at Dalton? xx - 4.12pm_

**_Blaine Anderson_ ** _\- When do you finish classes again? xx - 4.17pm_

Kurt shook his head at his friend as he continued to sing the new song he had probably composed right that second in order to embarrass Kurt, however Kurt had been friends with Thad for far too long to be embarrassed by anything he done now whilst he read his texts again feeling slightly confused as he read the latest one, why was Blaine asking when he was done with classes.

Kurt was about to ask Thad what it could mean when he looked up from his phone to see that Thad was no-where in sight, hadn't Thad just been beside him minutes ago, Kurt thought as he finally reached his dorm room and noticed that the door was open, so that's where Thad had disappeared to, Kurt thought to himself again, just as his phone lit up informing him of a new text.

**_Blaine Anderson_ ** _\- Turn around bright eyes xx - 4.36pm_

Kurt smiled to himself when he read this text, half snorting as he realized that Blaine had so totally just quoted the song  _'Total Eclipse Of The Heart'_  but he turned round anyway, wondering why exactly Blaine wanted him to do such a thing when he was...

Kurt stopped, his inner monologue cutting off here as he saw who was right in-front of him now and he had to stop from screaming too soon.

For with his usual dark brown hair plastered back from his face with a huge load of gel as usual, hazel eyes staring into his own blue-grey eyes and wearing a grey hoodie which read the words ' _Harvard University'_  in bright red lettering topped off with a pair of dark skinny jeans was...

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he dropped his stuff to the floor and jumped into his boyfriend's arms wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and titling his head to the side as the two met in a kiss that was so mind-blowing that Kurt wasn't sure if he would be able to see straight after it.

When the two broke away for air, Kurt loosened his legs from Blaine's waist to stand in-front of him and look over to see if he had changed at all since the last time Kurt had seen him.

Thankfully, Blaine hadn't changed at all, Kurt smiled at this as he wound his arms up and around Blaine's neck to which the older boy smiled back, placing his hands on Kurt's waist as they kissed again, Kurt feeling more powerful this time as he pushed Blaine back against the wall still kissing him as he really didn't want to stop kissing Blaine after not seeing him for weeks as he ran his tongue along Blaine's lower lip to which the older boy complied, opening his mouth to allow Kurt entrance and Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth when he was met with Blaine's own tongue before they had to part for air again and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, arms still wound round his boyfriend's neck as he inhaled the usual smell of Blaine, the smell of coffee from whatever one he had had that morning mixed with that of the cologne Blaine was using and a smell that was just Blaine, it couldn't be explained as Kurt wasn't too sure what it was himself but he knew he loved it.

"Miss me, bright eyes?" Blaine asked, when Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder after inhaling the deep scent of Blaine from his clothes and he nodded before snuggling back into the older boy, wondering how he managed without Blaine the time's he wasn't there, oh yeah that's right, he found it very hard when Blaine wasn't there, but he was happy right here and now.

"Well then, you'll be happy to hear that I'm going to be around for a lot longer this time, I've been offered a position as an assistant teacher to Miss Smith's AP English class" Blaine replied, leaning forward to nip at Kurt's ear, an action that Kurt still slightly jumped at but this time he snuggled deeper into his boyfriend until Blaine's words finally entered his brain, Blaine was going to be teaching here, Blaine was here for longer this time around.

"Yay" Kurt quickly shouted out as he attached his lips to Blaine's again, glad that he got to have his boyfriend around more often now as he moved his hands to Blaine's waist, loving the feeling of Blaine's muscles beneath his fingers and he remembered how he always loved it when Blaine came up behind him or remembered the very first time that they had had sex and Kurt had ran his fingers along Blaine's muscles and just wished he would never leave, however that time had been at Blaine's house the summer before he went to Harvard and although Kurt had been 16 and Blaine had been 18, it had still been the greatest time of his life.

"Hey Kurt" Thad's voice appeared beside him that second and Kurt pulled away from Blaine who let out a little whine before tuning into what Thad had to say.

"I told Jeff about what happened in English and he said he was sorry he wasn't there to help, and then threw up again" Thad told Kurt, who instantly winced when he heard what Jeff had done.

"Did he do it in the toilet?" Kurt demanded to know, to which Thad nodded right away before he noticed Blaine standing there.

"Blaine? Oh god, I didn't even see you there, how's Harvard?" Thad asked and Kurt turned to face Thad whilst Thad and Blaine did some weird hand-shake that Kurt had to marvel at yet again as the two had made it up one time in Warbler's meetings and now they done it every time they met each other after a long time.

"Good, though I never thought that I'd admit to saying that I really miss Dalton everyday and so does Wes, he would have came down today, but he had a ton of work to do, and I just finished my classes for this semester" Blaine explained whilst Kurt stood beside him, taking in all the delicate features of Blaine's face as he talked and explained how he was getting on in Harvard and soon enough Blaine told Thad about being an assistant teacher and to which class, to which Thad cheered and hugged Blaine one handed before pulling back.

"That's awesome dude" Thad nearly yelled, reminding Kurt of his step-brother Finn - Kurt's dad and Finn's mum had met at some meeting somewhere and they had started dating and before Kurt knew it, they were getting married and Finn was his step-brother, Finn attend McKinley High School though, so Kurt only saw him on the weekends - as he tried not to laugh at how alike they were.

"When do you start?" Thad questioned, asking the question that Kurt had forgotten all about, he had no idea when Blaine was starting as an assistant teacher at Dalton.

"Monday, properly, but I've got a trial run tomorrow so I'll most likely see you guys at lunch time or something" Blaine explained to which Kurt was confused, did Blaine not know, oh wait, that was right, Blaine didn't know what English class he was in, Thad however explained it before Kurt could say anything.

"Blaine, me and Kurt are in Miss Smith's AP English class, last period so we'll of course see you then, but you'll be staying with Kurt tonight so I'm guessing we'll also see you at breakfast tomorrow and dinner tonight" Thad instantly started talking fast, Kurt wondering how he never ran out of breath before Blaine was chuckling slightly.

"Ah, right, well of course I'll be staying with Kurt, that's if he wants me to, I guess he does" Blaine admitted, adding the last bit as Kurt had tightened a hold on Blaine's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Though for English, I had no idea you two were in that class, me and Kurt haven't talked about it much since he became a Senior" Blaine continued, Thad nodding as he now knew how Blaine hadn't thought he would see them in English.

"Amazing" Thad said suddenly to which Kurt had to hide a snort, if Miss Smith could see Thad right now, she would more than likely not be too happy that he was using a word like _'amazing'_  to describe the current situation.

"Oh Blaine, do you think you could come to Warbler rehearsal tomorrow after classes?, we didn't have one today since Jeff is sick and Nick's away visiting Yale, and we need the full council to make decisions and everything" Thad put in, not allowing anyone the time to speak as Blaine instantly nodded to Thad's question and the lead councilman nodded back, shaking Blaine's hand before running off with a  _'Oh Yeah'_.

Kurt shook his head at his friend and turned back to Blaine who was still looking ahead of him with a smile on his face.

"I've really missed it here, and especially Thad's craziness, so what do you say you put your stuff away and we'll get dinner in the cafeteria then come back up here?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded and kissed Blaine once before heading into his room to see that Jeff was now awake and was looking a lot better than what he had before.

"Hey, me and Blaine are going down to dinner, would you like to join us?" Kurt asked, nearly laughing at how as soon as he had said Blaine's name, Jeff was jumping out of his bed, covers nearly on the floor as he tried to untangle them form his legs and eventually went tumbling down in a heap that had Kurt crack up and he couldn't help but laugh out loud, putting his bag down on the floor beside his bed - he would start his essay when he got back - and watching as Jeff continued to try and get his legs out from the covers, finally freeing them and running round the room, grabbing together his Dalton uniform and stuffing it on over his thin t-shirt and baggy boxers, it was no wonder that Jeff had gotten sick, wearing that when it was the middle of autumn.

Finally Jeff was ready and presentable, and was just putting the finishing touches to his hair when Blaine popped his head into the room.

"Hey, I was just making sure you hadn't got lost Kurt..." Blaine started to say, but was cut off as Jeff saw him and jumped on Blaine sending the two of them tumbling to the ground which made Kurt laugh even more before going to help Jeff and Blaine up.

"Blaine's here, Blaine's here, Blaine's really here" Jeff finally said, jumping with excitement at this fact, acting as if he hadn't been ill just hours before and hadn't been throwing up and sneezing in that time frame either.

"Am I not you're best friend anymore?" Kurt asked, feigning hurt, seeing right away that Jeff looked kind of confused.

"Of course you are Kurtsie..." Jeff finally said with a large smile before he took a deep breath and pointed to Blaine.

"...But Blaine's here!" Jeff finally ended, jumping around again before he remembered that he was doing his hair and run back to continue doing so.

"I've really missed it here" Blaine said, suddenly and Kurt turned round to him, burying his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I've really missed you" Kurt whispered to Blaine and Blaine smiled, kissing the top of Kurt's head to which Kurt swatted at Blaine playfully, acting shocked that Blaine had messed up his hair.

* * *

After a dinner which consisted in all the Warbler's coming over and welcoming Blaine back to Dalton, Kurt and Blaine were back in Kurt's dorm, lying on Kurt's bed facing each other - Kurt had kicked Jeff out before they had went back, saying that he should go to Thad's dorm until Nick got back - and just taking each other in, before Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly at first then deeper as he locked his arms around Blaine's neck and the older boy rolled them over so that Blaine was on top as he straddled Kurt and began to kiss him again.

"I've" _kiss_ "really"  _kiss_ "missed"  _kiss_ "this" Blaine admitted between kisses to which Kurt agreed as he remembered the first time Blaine had came home from Harvard and they had spent the whole night kissing and exploring each other's bodies, getting to know each other again after having slept together during the summer and Kurt really wanted it again now as Blaine got to work slowly undoing his blazer and tossing it off in a pile somewhere, Kurt wasn't really caring right now where it went, he just wanted Blaine.

"I need you..." Kurt started to say, but found he couldn't form words when Blaine started to kiss down his neck stopping at the collar of Kurt's white shirt.

"Oh.. god.. Blaine!" Kurt moaned as Blaine started to bite at Kurt's neck and he bucked up into Blaine, hearing the older boy moan when their erections bumped together and Kurt bucked up his hips again to which Blaine finally got the message.

"Oh, god, love, there are far too many clothes here" Blaine moaned as he quickly undid Kurt's tie and threw it away, before removing Kurt of his shirt and beginning to kiss at the milky white skin that he found there, Kurt moaning in returning when Blaine bit down one of his already erect nipples, Kurt sliding his hands down Blaine's back and hating the fact that Blaine's hoodie was still on.

"Ugh, Blaine, hoo-die" Kurt stuttered out, feeling himself quickly became harder as Blaine pulled away only to pull his hoodie over his head along with a t-shirt and Kurt licked his lips as his eyes came into contact with Blaine's muscles again before Blaine crashed their lips together, Kurt tightening his grip on Blaine's back, digging his nails into the older boy's back as Blaine bucked down against Kurt, the younger boy moving his hands down to Blaine's ass and squeezing to which Blaine moaned in to his mouth, gently nipping Kurt's tongue before moving away and riding them both of their finale pieces of clothing before they were both fully naked and Blaine leaned over to the desk drawer to grab a bottle of lube and a condom before moving back so he could see Kurt again, Kurt had started to trace shapes along Blaine's stomach making the older boy shiver slightly at the coldness of the hands, before looking at Kurt.

"Bottom" Kurt answered right away, Blaine nodding as he opened the bottle of lube and squirted a bit onto his fingers, rubbing them together to heat them up a bit, before he slowly slid one finger into Kurt's hole, hearing a moan of pleasure as he done so.

"More" Kurt got out, eyes closed as Blaine added a second finger and began to scissor cut earning a further moan from Kurt as he hit the younger boy's prostate and knew that he was doing good as Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back again as he added a third finger and began to move them slowly in and out getting Kurt used to the action again before pulling them back out, quickly opening the condom and rolling it down over his quickly hardening erection and squirting more lube out, this time over the condom and positioning himself so he could slide into Kurt easily enough.

Kurt whimpered when he felt Blaine push past his entrance, before he felt great again and moaned again when Blaine started to move in and out, finally pushing Kurt over the edge, sooner than he would have liked and he came over his bed, Blaine coming into him before the older collapsed onto Kurt, pulling himself out so they could face each other again, both sweating frantically and gasping as Blaine discarded the now used condom, throwing it into the bin and kissing Kurt slowly and sweetly as they came down from their highs, tangling their legs together as Kurt felt himself falling asleep and snuggled into Blaine, ignoring the fact that there was come on his bed as he felt Blaine nip at his neck slowly before there was no more movement as Blaine fell asleep first, Kurt opening his eyes slowly to see how his boyfriend's features all evened out when he slept, there was no lines of worry or anything on his now calm face, he was beautiful, Kurt thought to himself as he shifted closer to Blaine, feeling the older boy move closer too before he tugged the covers out from under them both and pulled it over their bodies, noticing that Blaine didn't budge a muscle as Kurt rearranged the covers over them both and finally fell asleep, the sounds of Blaine's even breathing lulling him under until he was gone.

 


End file.
